Las dudas existenciales de Eren
by Pandirafa
Summary: ¿Qué es una duda existencial? Es aquello que te preguntas de forma constante, que no puedes responder y se la pasa revoloteando en tu mente sin dejar de distraerte en tu vida cotidiana. Eren lo entendía... pero no podía dejar de tener dudas existenciales acerca de su vecino. One-shot


Los siguientes personajes no son de mi autoria, le pertenecen a la llama... ¡digo! ¡A Hajime Isayama! (?

Esto fue algo que nació... despúes leer el postscript Bungo Stray Dogs. Por lo que realmente no creo que me haya quedado tan bien, pero bueno, es lo que salió en una noche de ocio. (?

¡Gracias a todo el que haya pasado por aquí! Los quiero. -Inserte corazones aquí (?-

* * *

En este mundo hay muchas cosas que el joven Eren Jaeger no logra entender, apenas tiene quince años, no se siente ansioso por entender el mundo. Es tan despreocupado que su madre y sus amigos siempre se preocupan por él, no es que le moleste, pero a veces sí le llega a incomodar que lo crean un niño pequeño. En ocasiones se pregunta por qué su madre le regaña cuando deja una camisa sin guardar o la cama desarreglada, también el por qué le regaña cuando va solo al supermercado, entiende si le da una advertencia pero su cuarto se mantiene… decente. La mayoría del tiempo. Y no es como si él estuviera fuera todo el tiempo.

Otra de las cosas que no llega a entender es la obsesión que tiene su amiga, Mikasa Ackerman, con él. No le ve nada malo, en ocasiones, sabe que ella le quiere y se preocupa… pero a veces ella se pasa con sus acciones, como cuando la vio oler una de sus camisetas sucias… Esa fue la última vez que dejó a Mikasa sola en su habitación. Tampoco llega a entender por qué su padre no deja entrar a nadie en el sótano, la única vez que lo intentó, fue atrapado, regañado y castigado. Tuvo que comer brócoli por dos meses. Durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Nunca más en su vida volvió a intentar entrar al sótano.

A pesar de todo, tiene algunas cosas llamadas «dudas existenciales», y siempre tienen que ver con su vecino. Y es que nunca ha comprendido el afán que tiene su vecino con la limpieza. Desde la ventana de su habitación puede observar el patio de _su-tan-extraño-vecino_ , cada cuatro días saca varios muebles para limpiar su casa. ¿Cómo sabe que está limpiando? Simple, su vecino, Levi, siempre se pone un pañuelo en la mitad de su cara cuando se pone a limpiar. Suele empezar a las cinco de la mañana y terminar a las nueve de la noche. Le gustaría saber el por qué tanto interés en tener todo limpio, no es que le disgustara pero le daba curiosidad. También… se preguntaba qué tipo de trabajo tiene ese hombre, casi siempre está en casa. Todas las mañanas, mientras va a la escuela, lo ve trabajar en las flores que adornan su jardín delantero (Tiene las flores más bonitas de todas las casas de su comunidad). Y cuando regresa a casa, su vecino apenas está saliendo a trotar, por las tardes se queda leyendo algún libro en la mecedora que tiene su patio o simplemente hace algo de cardio. Si el día, en cuestión, es caluroso, saca una piscina inflable y un té helado de limón (no es como si lo un día lo siguiera hasta el supermercado y lo viera comprarlo, no, él iba a comprarse unas botanas y lo vio), por el contrario, si en el día hacía frío su vecino hacía yoga o algún otro tipo de ejercicio. Tiene su rutina bien definida, los únicos días en que no lo ve haciendo alguna de estas cosas, son los días en los que está limpiando. Los mismos días en los que sale a comprar más botanas, porque Levi lava las cortinas y puede ver un poco de lo que este hace en su casa (Obviamente, no es acoso, Eren mira todo esto _casualmente_ cuando pasa por ahí). Oh, sí, y cómo olvidar el segundo y cuarto martes de cada mes, esos días su _para-nada-acosado-vecino_ se abastecía de comida y artículos de limpieza. En las mismas horas en que él iba a comprarse un jugo o un chocolate, a veces unas galletas oreo.

Tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de ese hombre. Quería descubrir por qué se sentía tan nervioso cuando sus miradas se cruzaban o pasaba cerca de él, tenía mucho interés en eso. No lo comprendía. Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, su mayor preocupación y duda (Eren quiso llamarle "duda existencial" pero no estaba seguro si entraba en la categoría) era... el cómo había terminado encerrado en la bodega que tenía en el patio de su casa. Iluminado por un la luz de un foco que estaba a punto de dar su último suspiro de vida. Sentado junto a Levi, su vecino. Exactamente el día en que su madre salió y no regresaría hasta ocho de la noche, la semana en que su padre estaba tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital y no regresaría a casa. Cuando no tenía su celular encima y sabía que Mikasa estaba de viaje (de alguna u otra manera, ella siempre sabía cuándo algo pasaba… o estaba solo).

—Uhmg… b-bo-nito día… ¿eh?— río nerviosamente. Habían estado encerrados por al menos diez minutos, según su reloj, y su vecino no había dicho ni pio. Lo más probable es que estuviera molesto, a nadie le gusta quedarse encerrado… en una casa ajena. Con una persona a que apenas conoce y de la cual _no-está-siendo-acosado._ No, no señor.

—Supongo.

Eren tragó saliva. Esto iba a ser difícil. No es que le disgustara el silencio o estar alrededor de Levi, pero se sentía incómodo, a duras penas había intercambiado un par de palabras con él. No estaba seguro de qué hablar, esa, posiblemente, sea la mejor oportunidad que tendrá para dialogar con él… sin contar que iban a estar encerrados, por al menos, cinco horas. Eso si su madre llegaba temprano a casa. La última vez que vio la hora eran… las nueve de la mañana de un sábado, después se durmió en el cómodo sofá de su sala, pero está seguro que, como mucho, debieron pasar un par de horas. Por lo que es temprano. Y eso quiere decir, más tiempo junto a Levi. Solos. En un lugar poco iluminado. Sin saber qué decir o recordar ¿Cómo…

—… llegamos aquí?

—Vine a prestarle a tu madre unas tijeras de jardinería, hablé con ella el otro día y me dijo que podía prestarme las que tenía. Llegué a eso de las once y media a tocar tu puerta, me había comentado que no estaría pero su hijo podría dármelas. Cuando me abriste la puerta estabas medio dormido, te dije lo de las tijeras y me dijiste que no eras… ¿mi casa? Como sea, cuando te dije que eran de jardinería, me dijiste que pasara y que estarían en la bodega, caminaste (por no decir arrastraste) hasta aquí, abriste la bodega y te "desmayaste", por lo que entré al ver cómo estabas y la puerta se cerró. Al parecer, solo puede ser abierta desde fuera.

—¿Pensé en voz alta...? —Tragó saliva, angustiado. No recordaba nada de eso.

—Lo hiciste.

—Lo siento… no que-quería cau-sarle problemas… se-señor Levi…

—Tengo veinte jodidos años, niño idiota, no me digas señor.

Eren arrugó el entrecejo en respuesta, se levantó del suelo y lo señaló con su dedo índice de forma acusadora.

—¡Si usted no es un señor entonces yo no soy un niño!

—Entonces seré un puto señor. —Como respuesta a esto obtuvo dos tiernas mejillas infladas. _«Lindo»_ pensó.

—¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo quince años!

—Eres un niño.

—¡Solo son cinco años, si yo soy un niño, tú también!

—No lo soy, mocoso idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿Naciste anciano?

Oh mierda, tragó saliva cuando tuvo la mirada afilada de su vecino sobre él. Levi ni siquiera se había levantado, pero su mirada hizo retroceder un par de pasos a Eren, como si fuera un depredador y este su presa.

—¿Me acabas de llamar anciano, mocoso de mierda?

—¿Q-Qu-Qué si… lo hice? —Por un segundo, solo un segundo, llegó a darle la razón a su estúpido amigo Jean. Quizás ese apodo de _«Bastardo suicida»_ le quedaba… jodidamente bien.

—Tienes agallas.

—No soy un pez.

Posiblemente estaba tentando demasiado a su suerte. Pero las respuestas salían solas de su boca, no se detenía a pensarlas con claridad, aunque no duraría mucho más. Estaba demasiado inquieto.

—¿Entonces eres una gallina? Porque huevos, tienes.

Después de hacer una pequeña rabieta, tener el rostro rojo y volver a sentarse en suelo (Esta vez dándole la espalda a su vecino), hizo un gran y tierno puchero. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder responderle algo y eso iba ser una molestia, dado que tendría que pasar varias horas ahí encerrado… con él.

En algún momento se había quedado dormido, no pudo decir cuánto durmió, pero de algún modo se había medio despertado (aunque tenía los ojos cerrados). Puede que no estuviera en un mullido colchón ni estuviera en suaves sábanas de seda, pero se sentía a gusto. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué olía tan bien? Ese suave olor que deja la lluvia una vez que se retira, los suaves latidos del corazón le adormecían una vez más. Sintió una mano acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos, se acurrucó más cerca del cuerpo del otro. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de todo. Abrió sus ojos se de golpe y se alejó con rapidez con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Vaya. ¿Ya se despertó el pequeño polluelo durmiente?

—¿P-Por-Por qu-qué…? Ah… eh… uhg… —Dijo con dificultad. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, ¿tendría fiebre? Eso podría explicar su corazón agitado y rostro ardiente. Sí, seguro eso era. No era el hecho de que había tenido su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su vecino. No, no era eso.

—¿Por qué estabas dormido? No lo sé, dime tú.

—Ti… de… cerca… am… digo…

—¿Por qué estabas cerca de mí? —Eren asintió varias veces, con fuerza, Levi pensó que la cabeza le saldría volando si seguía haciendo eso. —Solo te dormiste, y parece ser que la tarde será fría. Deberías ser más agradecido, pequeña escoria, pude haberte dejado tiritando de frío en el puto piso.

—L-Lo siento…

—No importa.

—Ung… señ—Antes de terminar la palabra, Levi lo miró, casi pudo sentir cómo le gruñó con la mirada (aunque eso es prácticamente imposible), escuchó como chasqueó la lengua.— Di-Digo, Levi, bueno… tengo un nombre, ¿sabe?

—Lo sé, te llamas Eren Jaeger.

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Estaba completamente seguro que su vecino no sabría de su existencia, entendía que conociera su apellido, su madre es un amor y es muy amiga de varios vecinos. Y su padre… bueno, él era un doctor de renombre. Era normal. Pero todos parecían, siempre, olvidar que el matrimonio tenía un hijo, uno llamado Eren. Quien ha vivido quince años en la casa de los Jaeger, y que siempre termina en su habitación, silencioso, muy silencio, mientras observa a su vecino desde su ventana.

Oh, era otra de sus dudas existenciales. ¿Por qué dedicaba tanto de su tiempo en observar a su vecino? Es verdad que era un hombre atractivo, y podría considerar en llamarlo _"sexy"_ , como muchas de sus otras vecinas (a las cuales a veces escuchaba hablar cuando iba o venía de la escuela). Levi podría no ser tan alto, pero tenía un gran físico y ni hablar de su fuerza. En una ocasión fue al gimnasio (más que nada a acompañar a Mikasa, después de dos semanas de insistencia) y lo vio, a su vecino, alzando pesas. Al menos había veinte kilos en cada lado… y él las levantaba como si fuera una almohada. Su piel tan blanca lo hacía parecer de porcelana, sus rasgos finos eran verdaderamente encantadores y sus ojos… fríos y astutos, parecían ser un mundo por explorar. Ese gris era realmente hechizante. Su vecino le causaba curiosidad, mucha curiosidad. Y claro, dudas, sus "dudas existenciales".

—Bueno, entonces, deje de llamarme mocoso de… _algo._

—No.

—Uhg… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? Los demás a duras penas recuerdan que _"El matrimonio Jager"_ tiene un hijo.

—Yo podría preguntarte cómo sabes mi nombre, para las viejas calenturientas soy: _El sexy muchacho que quiero en mi cama._

—Uhg… lo… escuché, por ahí…

—Ya. Y a mí me gustan las tetas. —murmuró, más para sí que para su acompañante. Para su fortuna, el otro ni siquiera vio que abriera la boca.

* * *

—¿No está aburrido? Yo soy estoy aburrido.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer, mocoso de mierda?

—¡Que le dije de decirme mocoso de _algo,_ señor!

—¿Qué te dije de llamarme señor, mocoso idiota?

—¡No me dijo nada! Solo que no era un puto señor… y que tenía veinte años.

—Touché. Pero incluso así te seguiré llamando mocoso de _algo._

—Uhg… —suspiró, derrotado, ese tipo de conversaciones no los llevarían a ningún lado… más que a una discusión verbal y posiblemente física.—¿Qué le parece si hacemos un dúo de comedia?

—… —suspiró— ¿No tengo otra opción, no? El niño no dejaría de molestar.

—¡Que no soy un niño!

—¿En serio? Porque creo que hace poco dejaste los pañales.

—¡Los dejé hace ocho años!

—¿Los usaste hasta los siete?

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era _«Mierda»_ , nadie, excepto sus padres, sabían de ese _pequeño_ secreto. Bueno… estaba seguro de que Armin y Mikasa lo habrían deducido ellos mismos, pero por su boca nadie se había enterado y había tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie lo descubriera.

—… ¡Podríamos hacer un dúo cómico! —respondió, nervioso. Encontró un papel arrugado y un viejo bolígrafo (aun con tinta), podría ser útil. Bueno, lo más útil que tenía para cambiar el tema, esto en caso que Levi siguiera insistiendo con eso.

—Yo seré el listo y tú el idiota.

—¡¿Yo por qué?!

—Te queda como anillo al dedo, mocoso.

Eren infló las mejillas, otra vez. Rompió un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en él, fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensó, la luz de esa bodega realmente estaba por morir, esperaba que al menos durara todo lo que ellos estuvieran encerrados ahí.

—¿Listo para empezar, mocoso?

—¡¿Eh?! Uhg… bueno… —respiró hondo, no es tan bueno con la comedia, ¿para qué propuso esto para empezar? Quizás esto se uniría a la gran lista de: Cosas que nunca entendería.—¿Qué tal esto…? ¡Mire la manzana en mi mano!

—Okay…—Levi frunció el ceño, incluso entrecerró sus ojos, apenas podía ver con esa luz de mierda y, a pesar de todo, sabía que ahí no había ninguna manzana. Solo un papel, posiblemente, mugriento.

—¡No! ¡No es una manzana! ¡Solo es un papel con la palabra _«manzana»_!

—Eren… ¿estás seguro de saber lo que significa ser el idiota en un dúo de comedia?

—No, lo siento, soy malo en esto.

—Está bien, inténtalo de nuevo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Iba a negarse, definitivamente iba a negarse, pero al ver ese gris tan hechizante mirarlo fijamente… cedió. —Uhm… «¡Oh! El detergente está en rebaja, quizás deba llevarme veinte. Si sobra me bañaré con él, de igual forma ya sudo cloro. ¡Seré el mejor enano de la limpieza!»

—…

—…

—…

 _«Estoy muerto»_ pensó Eren, tragando saliva, su vecino tenía esa cara inexpresiva. De seguro lo mataría y luego se suicidaría para que no lo atrape la policía, entonces Mikasa caería en depresión, comenzaría a consumir drogas y se acostaría con el cara de cabello para sentirse querida. Tendrían tres hijos y luego este por hijo de puta abandonaría a Mikasa, quien iría llorando con Armin, que empezaría a trabajar en algún lugar a medio tiempo y estudiaría para salir adelante y mantener a Mikasa y sus tres hijos, se casarían, tendrían más hijos y luego Jean volvería para quitarle sus hijos a Mikasa y hacerla sufrir, esta lloraría en los brazos de Armin y finalmente se lanzaría al río dejando una suicidio y disculpándose con todos. Entonces Armin lloraría y se disculparía con los niños, demandaría a Jean y le quitaría la custodia, se iría a otro país y cambiaría de nombre para que nadie pueda encontrarlo a él ni a los niños y empezaría de cero para conocer a una rusa narizona en plan masoquista y casarse una vez más.

—Eren…

—… ¿Pensé en voz alta otra vez, cierto?

—Sí.

—Uhg…—eran esta clase de momento en los que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Eren.

—¿S-Si...?

—Eres gracioso.

—¡¿Eh!? —su corazón dio un salto cuando vio una sonrisa en los labios de su vecino. Sus ojos se abrieron, el rostro de su vecino estaba cada vez más cerca, sentía su respiración contra sus labios. El pobre foco tuvo su último aliento de vida y murió al mismo tiempo en que sintió a Levi besarlo con delicadeza, sus labios eran suaves y expertos. Jadeó un par en respuesta, había olvidado como respirar.

Fuera de la bodega, escuchó la voz de Armin. Este se escuchaba preocupado, gritó un par de veces más, Levi chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de él, dándole oportunidad de responderle a su amigo con un «¡Aquí estoy!» dicho con una voz algo… rara. Al menos para él, esperaba que su amigo no escuchara nada raro en su tono, no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando. Armin abrió la bodega, como pudo, y Levi salió inmediatamente de ahí, dándole una pequeña reverencia como saludo. No corrió ni nada, fue a paso lento, sin levantar sospechas.

—Eren… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hacía ese hombre contigo?

—Nada, Armin… solo le había prestado algo a mamá y como no estaba lo vine a buscar yo, pero nos quedamos encerrados de algún modo. ¡Gracias por salvarnos! Hemos estado ahí por horas…

—No pasa nada… lamento no haber venido antes, tenía que devolverle a tu mamá las tijeras de jardinería que le había prestado a mi abuelo, pero me quedé leyendo una novela muy interesante y se me fue el tiempo. Cuando llegué vi la puerta medio abierta y me preocupé mucho, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía pero no parecía que hubiera sido un robo y…

—¡Espera! Hablaste muy rápido… estoy, intentando procesarlo todo. —Tembló, ligeramente, ¿acaso había escuchado bien…?—¿Qué dijiste que hacías?

—Buscándote, dado que no parecía un robo, pensé que te pudiste desmayar o algo. Cuando estás medio dormido pareces un zombie.

Eren no pudo discutirle eso, era cierto. Si no dormía bien, parecía un muerto viviente todo el día, incluso se ha llegado a desmayar en la escuela o ha preocupado tanto a los maestros que ellos mismos le han ordenado dormir un poco. Otra duda existencial… ¿qué tipo de cara pondría en esos momentos para que todos le dijeran que durmiera? Luego pensaría en eso, se estaba alejando del tema principal.

—¡No! ¡Eso no!

—¿Qué estuve a punto de llamar a la policía?

—N-No, antes.

—Me quedé leyendo una novela muy interesante, es de misterio. De seguro te va a en-

—¡No! ¡Antes!

—¿Qué mi abuelo le había prestado las tijeras de jardinería a-?

Armin ni siquiera pudo terminar de responderle, Eren ya había desaparecido de su rango de visión, era su amigo y le quería, pero a veces era tan obsesivo como Mikasa… y también algo extraño, no iba negarlo. Pero lo apreciaba con todo y defectos.

Eren, por otro lado, corrió hasta la puerta de su vecino. Podría tener pocos recuerdos de lo que hacía o decía medio dormido, pero estaba completamente seguro que su vecino le había dicho claramente que él iba a recoger las tijeras de jardinería que su madre dijo que le iba a prestar. Conocía perfectamente a su madre como para saber que ella nunca ofrecería algo que ya le ha prestado a alguien más y no se lo han devuelto. Eso quiere decir que su vecino fue a casa, a pedir algo, sabiendo que su madre no estaría… y que él se encontraba solo. Tocó varias veces la puerta de madera, estaba sudando de los nervios. Necesitaba respuestas, demasiadas respuestas. Levi abrió la puerta, arqueando una ceja, teniendo una sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción.

—¿Qué ocurre, mocoso?

—¡Sabías que mi madre no iba a estar en casa!

—Sí.

—¿Y que… ella no tenía las tijeras de jardinería?

—Se las había prestado al abuelo de tu amigo, el rubio ese.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Planeaste todo esto…?

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—¿E-Eh…?

—¿No eres tú el que siempre me mira desde su ventana cando estoy en mi patio? ¿O el que me sigue con la mirada cuando salgo a trotar? También el que se me queda mirando fijamente cuando estoy arreglando las flores de mi jardín, el que me sigue cada vez que voy al supermercado o quien _"casualmente"_ sale a comprar varias cosas cuando estoy limpiando mi casa y no hay cortinas.

—Lo sabías…

—Desde el principio.

—…

—Ven mañana, Eren.

—¿Eh?

—El rubio con cara de niña se va a preocupar si no vuelves ahora, pero ven mañana. —Eren dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió las manos de Levi rodearle la cintura, sus labios se rozaron, apenas, sus piernas comenzaban a fallar. —Mañana te demostraré que **no** sudo cloro, pero sentirás algo que puede _saber_ a cloro.

Eren no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la puerta, ahora cerrada, de su vecino, tampoco cuándo regresó a su casa o Armin se fue a la suya. Mucho menos en qué momento se metió en su cama. Lo único que tenía claro es que su vecino le hacía tener demasiadas dudas, se hacía muchas preguntas relacionadas con su persona y esto evitaba que se concentrara en clases o conciliara el sueño. Preguntas recurrentes, ¿cuál es su comida favorita? ¿Cómo podría hablarle? ¿Ese día haría sol o estaría nublado? ¿Por qué miraba tanto a su vecino? ¿Por qué su corazón se alocaba cuando pensaba o estaba cerca de él?

Eren no sabía si eran dudas existenciales… o si estaba enamorado. Pero podría descubrirlo en ese momento, después de todo eran las ocho de la mañana de un domingo, apenas hace unos diez minutos se había vestido con lo primero que encontró en su closet y ahora… estaba frente a Levi, su vecino. Preguntándose por qué esos ojos grises eran tan hechizantes para él y preguntándose si eso se convertiría en su nueva duda existencial. Bueno, solo había _una_ forma de averiguarlo.


End file.
